Goodbye
by Forgotten Lily
Summary: A loyal Hufflepuff was not the only person who died that night. His death killed many of those around him.


I don't own Harry Potter, only in my dreams… All this belongs to J.K. Rowling

* * *

Goodbye to the girl who dreams of love and happiness. Never again will she smile with the same vigor or laugh till the dawn rises. Perhaps one day, she will love again. She'll meet a man, so very different from you, so she'll never see a reminder of her first love in his eyes. Maybe on day, in the not so distant future, she'll marry her love and hold her first born. She'll gaze into his soft, grey eyes and in all her happiness, think of what could have been. She'll move on with her life, but she will never forget the girl who died that night with you.

Goodbye to the father, for that title is no longer his. His only son dead and no one else to hold in his arms and comfort. He loved his son, and while some might doubt his sincerity, he will never be whole again without you. He'll regret forever his thirst for your excellence and blame only himself for your death. Never again will he hug you goodbye and wish you luck. He'll never hear a laughing child in your yard, being pushed on a swing by her grandfather. Perhaps your father was never meant to hear that girl call for her grandpa. Goodbye to a man who believed he lead a blessed life.

Goodbye to a boy who already had seen too much. Your image will haunt his dreams, and he will never forgive himself for leading you to your death. When Voldemort is gone, he will not only avenge the deaths of his mother, who died for him; a father, who fought to his death to protect his family; or a godfather who fell through a dark veil. He will also avenge the death of a friend, whose loyalty and bravery lead him to his downfall.

Goodbye to a mother whose life's goal was to raise you into the man you almost became. She was so proud of you, her only son. And as the screams reach her, she fears what news they bring. The whispers will come to her and as the shock sets in, her body will fall to the ground. She'll see your body ahead of her, the life gone form your eyes, and her mind will leave reality. For the rest of her life, she will see you wherever she goes, but her life will have no purpose, for she could not save you, in her eyes, she failed as a mother.

Goodbye to an innocent first year, whose world of fairy tales and magic was shattered with your demise. His hero lies dead in front of him, while the screams shatter the cool calm of the night. He does not know who else to look to for guidance. After all, who else has given so much to their house and Hogwarts before?

Goodbye to a boy, so close to becoming the man he was destined to be. It was not your fate to die on a warm summer's night, denied of the life that should have been yours. Happiness would have followed you; your life should have been one of fairy tales. The world was shaken by your defeat. A little girl in the future with long, black hair and cool grey eyes disappears in an instant. Her brother should have been just like his father, full of the same motivation, loyalty, and kindness. But the moment you died, they died also. Their mother will marry a different man, and your children will never exist.

Your own mother will spend her life mourning you and wonder why you were taken so young and innocent. Your father will only begin to realize how much you meant to him, and blame himself for your death. And as you love's tears stream down her face, you mother stares into your emotion less eyes, silent grief overwhelming her, and you father's cries of anguish break the hearts of all those who hear, you will run to them, try to comfort them one last time, and whisper in their ears that you're sorry as you leave them. You were always loyal, perhaps to a fault, and in death you still will put yourself second to those you love.

Goodbye, Cedric.

* * *

Feel free to tell me what you think of it. I've tried for so long to write a piece about Cedric, but I always felt like I couldn't capture his spirit. Maybe I finally got it right this time... 


End file.
